Switched!
by lozzie15
Summary: The Doctor Amy and Rory swap brains with Doctor Who actor's Matt Smith, karen Gillian and Arthur Darville! Who is behind the switch, and can these two very different sets of people work things out and switch back? Review.
1. Chapter 1

Switched.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory switch brain's with Doctor Who actor's Matt Smith, Karen Gillian and Arthur Darvill.

An old enemy had done this, Can these very different sets of people sort things out?

Chapter One.

Matt Smith sat on his personlised chair on set, and pulled out a huge sandwhich from his bag. He grinned hungrily, teared the colourfull wrapper off and bit into the Ham salad, coverd in mayo. Squirting mayo on his face in the process. Then he realised with moch fear, Karen and Arthur, His very good friends, were nowhere to be seen. And that was bad. In his case anyway.

Karen Gillian and Arthur Darville were best known as Amy and Rory Pond in the hit sci Fi programme they were currently filming. Doctor Who.

Matt looked around suspiciously. He knew Karen and Arthur were going to jump out of oblivion yelling something, causing him to jump up in fear, his sandwhich flying everywhere and mayo squirting on his costume, That had happened nearly everysingle time he had got a sandwhich. And he betted after makeup, a few miueuts before filming scenes, He would end up with whipped cream everywhere and on his face.

He spotted Karen and Arthur, walking over to him. Their expressions were unreadable. Most likely coverd, they dident want to give there game away.

''Cast Rehearsal please!'' The director yelled, Matt stood up, then made his way to his co-stars.

''Evening'' Matt said cheerfully. It was evening. It was a night shoot, for the episode Night Terror's.

''Hello'' Both Karen and Arthur said in unison. They were both wearing dressing gowns and wellies.

The Doctor who Confidential camera man raced over to the trio grinning. Matt smiled and pointed to Karen and Arthur.

''These two seem to be in a bad mood'' He remarked, Which earned him a glare from both of them.

Matt sighed, They were proberly tired. So he changed the conversation. 'Ohh, Look Amy and Rory in their wellies!'' Matt said smiling.

Karen frowned at him, Then walked off for makeup, and Arthur stayed with him, looking into mid-air.

''Mate, You okay?'' Matt asked Arthur, who in return sighed and looked at Matt, a strange expression on his face like Karen's. As if he was staring into complete and utter oblivion.

''Yes, im fine'' Arthur replied in a somewhat robotic tone.

Matt waved his hand infront of Arthur's emotionless face, Arthur just carried on staring.

''Strange..'' Matt murmerd. Then he clicked his fingers infront of Arthur's eyes.

And thats when his head exploded with pain.

The Doctor sighed and turned to his immobile companion's for the tenth time. ''Amy and Rory Pond, What is it?'' He yelled at The Pond's who were stood next to him, staring into space.

The Doctor murmerd something, then scanned both of them thoroughly. The Doctor read the infomation on his screwdriver and frowned, then checked it again.

''Oh dear'' He suddenly shouted urgently. He started panicking, running round the TARDIS console several times, muttering to himself, knocking Amy and Rory over in the process.

''Empty shells...completely empty!'' The Doctor shouted, he looked worried. Extremely worried.

''Not yet...not enough power..'' The Doctor murmerd. Then a strike of pain filled hiss head.

''Oww, okay that hurt!'' He yelled in agony, clutching the TARDIS console bar's.

''This is bad..This is realy realy bad...'' The Doctor said to himself. He knew what was happening. His,Amy and Rory's life's were being drained out of them, and transferred into somebody else's head. But why?

The Doctor, clutching his heart's scanned himself, it told him where their energy was being transferd.

''Who are they?'' The Doctor murmerd, staring at the names on the sonic's screen.

''Ponds, Hold on..i can stop the drain temporerilly!'' The Doctor yelled, then he sonicked himself, then Amy and Rory who had started to go deathly white.

Suddenly, The Doctor felt a rush of energy, he sighed in relief, breathed in a few gasps of air and jumped to his feet.

Amy and Rory sat up gasping for breath, Colour had returned to there cheeks and they looked..well, alive again.

''Doctor, What happend?'' Rory asked, he rubbed his head. Amy nodded, ''Yeah, did we pass out or something?''

The Doctor faced the Pond's. ''Okay, So do you want the good news...or the bad news?'' he asked the couple, trying to smile. But he couldent. Something, or someone was draining his, Amy and Rory's lifeforce, and pouring it into somebody else's head's. which where they were going now. The location to where the energy was going.

''Erm.. Good news'' Rory said, he was frowning. So was Amy, confusion and fear in her eyes.

''Right, I'll tell you the bad news first, Right...okay so something or someone is draining our energy..now we have to stop it or we'll..well...die''

Rory and Amy both shouted out in horror. ''What?''

''And the good news...Well, i just saved our lifes..'' he continued.

Rory gulped. Amy stepped backwards looking more scared now. The Doctor sighed, Then he grinned, despite what he was feeling inside. Fear. Pure fear.

''Right, Now..Earth..2011...BBC studio's..'' The Doctor trailed off. Could alien's get into the British Broadcasting Co-operation?

''According to your scanner..Whoever's taking our energy..is at the BBC studio's center?'' Rory asked, he looked slightly amused.

''Oh no, Evil Graeme Norton wants to become immortal!'' Amy shouted sarcasticlly, then she laughed. Rory joined in, and The Doctor watched them silently.

They had no idea how much danger they were in...

Arthur Darvill suddenly felt...Normal. he dident feel as weird and..strange anymore. Earlier he felt far away...he felt as if million of thoughts were being poured into his head, and it felt awfull.

''Hey, Sorry about earlier..i was feeling a bit off'' Karen said smiling, she was next to him, a makeup artist doing her eyeliner. She had felt off too?

Matt came over, as usual with a bright smile on his face. He greeted Karen and Arthur, then sat with them.

''So, What was up with you guys earlier?'' He asked, He looked at his friends, He looked as if he was in pain, inside his head.

He wasent the only one. All three of the Doctor Who actor's had been suffering unimaginable pain in their head's and blackout's all day.

Arthur leaned over in his chair, ''You two can keep a secret right?'' He asked Karen and Matt, who nodded.

'Okay, So..i know it sounds crazy but...'' Arthur was cut off by the director, ''Matt, karen and Arthur to set please...we're filming scene two with Amy and Rory in the lift, Stand by please!'' He yelled.

The trio stood up, ''I'll tell you later'' Arthur murmerd. Then they walked off to film the next scene, strange memories and image's in their head's..but not their memories...

Karen grimaced and clutched her head. She was in the middle of filming a scene, with Amy and Rory in the lift when she started getting stabbing pains in her head.

Arthur was next to her, he looked in pain too. But that could be a coincidence couldent it?

''Arthur?'' Karen hissed, The pain was getting worse. And being in a lift, plummeting a hundred MPH wasent helping at all.

Arthur looked at her, He looked pale. Very pale. ''What is it?'' He whisperd.

Suddenly, She felt strange. As if she was fading away..slowly. She could see her vision blackening.

''Karen, Arthur?'' She could hear the crew yelling in the background. But she only knew one thing. She was not Karen Gillian. She was Amy Pond.

Amy woke up, Somebody was yelling her name. Karen. No. Her name wasent Karen!

Amy opened her eyes to see The Doctor in a dressing gown, a blue puffer coat over it.

She sat up to see Rory sat next to her, He was looking at her confused.

''Karen, Arthur..Are you okay?'' Somebody else yelled.

''Im Amy, Why are you calling me Karen?'' Amy said groggily. She stood up shakily, So did The Doctor and Rory. They both looked strange. Weird. She felt weird too.

''Amy, Are you okay?'' Rory asked. But his voice sounded strange, and so did The Doctor's. What was going on?

''Matt, Karen, Arthur..You three okay?'' A man, holding a camera asked, his expression was worried.

''You dont understand, Im Rory...This is Amy and The Doctor..Why do you keep calling us that?'' Rory asked. He looked confused, and different.

''Right, Get them to hospial they have got concussion'' A man yelled. Then Amy found herself getting manhandled into an awaiting ambulance.

''What are you doing, im The Doctor and these are my companions Amy and Rory Pond!'' The Doctor yelled as him and Rory were gently put on to strechers and slid next to her in the ambulance.

''Whats going on Doctor?'' Amy asked, she felt weird. One minuete she was...Wait, What was she doing?

''Guys, You've got concussion..just take it easy, we're taking you to the hospital'' A random guy said, poking his head into the ambulance.

''You called me Karen, Who's Karen?'' Amy yelled. She was annoyed, and angry.

''Your Karen Gillian, These are your co-star's Matt Smith and Arthur Darville, Actor's playing Amy Pond, Rory Williams and The Doctor in the sci-fi show Doctor who...Any thing else..you guys forgot your age?'' The man joked, laughing. Then he slammed he ambulance door's, leaving the trio in darkness,

Rory leaned over in his stretcher. ''Whats going on..Who are these people they are claiming we are?''

''Of course'' The Doctor mutterd. He had read those names..On the TARDIS scanner, Karen Gillian, Matt Smith and Arthur Darville had been swapped with them, Their brains had swapped round by somebody..or something.

The Doctor hoped these people knew what they were doing...untill The Doctor found Matt, Karen and Arthur...They had control of the TARDIS.

''Sorry, Did that man just say Doctor who?''

Matt Smith opened his eyes, and sat up looking confused. The TARDIS set. He was in the TARDIS set. They hadent been filming in the TARDIS set..They had been filming Night Terror's..That episode about the cupboard...

''Right, What the hell happend?'' Karen yelled, she sat up looking round. ''Hey, We were'nt filming in the TARDIS!'' She said in her strong scottish accent.

''Yeah, Were'nt we filming..Woah, Have i changed clothes?'' Arthur said sitting up, rubbing his head and looking round looking extremely confused.

''Yeah, Where are all the camera men..and Jason the director?'' Matt asked, He had begun to pace.

''Outside maybe?'' Arthur said, he ran over to the TARDIS doors which felt very real, as he opened them up.

He staggerd back in shock and horror. Space. They were in space, in the TARDIS..Just like in Doctor who...

''Im gonna faint!'' Karen shouted, she had joined Arthur and Matt at the door's to oblivion.

''How can we be breathing...its just like...im dreaming'' Matt concluded, itching his head.

''We can't be!'' Karen squeaked, she was looking more and more shocked, but excited by the minuete.

Arthur and Matt had ran over to the REAL TARDIS'S control's and started to spin dials and swist leavers, Just like The Doctor did on Doctor who..What they had filmed...and now they were somehow..the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

Arthur, a huge grin plasterd on his face was looking round in absolute gleefull anticipation.

''Carefull, i know what you two are like..step away from the controls!'' Karen shouted playfully, she was smiling. She couldent believe what was happening!

''Hey, What does this do?'' Arthur said, he switched a switch up, the TARDIS glown a pretty purple, then the TARDIS scanner switched on, making the three actor's jump.

*CONNECTING*

''Whats is connecting to?'' Matt said, he stared at the TARDIS scanner and suddenly out of nowhere an image appeared, Three people were peering at the screen, They each looked confused as Matt, Karen and Arthur were feeling.

''Hello, You must be Matt, Karen and Arthur!'' A man said smiling, he had Matt's clothes on.

''Oh my god, They look just like us!'' A girl sqeaked, Who sounded like Karen.

As realisation began to set in, The three actor's looked at eachother.

''Oh my god, Its you...The real us!'' Matt shouted at the screen.

''The Doctor, Rory and Amy at your service...Now i think we have switched bodies, Now keep calm..Yes, you are in the real TARDIS and Yes, dont do anything stupid'' The Doctor said.

Matt smirked. He had broken various props, What if he ''Accidently'' broke the TARDIS?

''Yes, Im looking at you Matt, and you two...Apparently you have a history of being very clumsy actors, always messing around!'' He said grinning.

Arthur and Karen laughed, Matt stared in shock. Still unable to take in what was happening.

''Okay, We need you to land the TARDIS'' Rory said, he was smiling too.

''Rory, Thats my line!'' The Doctor shouted.

''Right, Guys...set the co-ordinates for earth...2011...Betties psychological ward..Britain'' Amy said, then she supressed a giggle.

Rory and The Doctor rolled their eyes.

''Wait, Why are you in a psychological ward?'' Arthur asked, he was smirking.

''Erm'' The Doctor began.

*A Few hours earlier*

Jason Manford, Director for Doctor who sighed and grabbed Karen Gillian's shoulder for the hundreth time.

''Karen, Litsen to me..Your not Amy Pond, Thats who you play!'' Jason shouted, he was tired. He was sat with three crazy actor's who had been knocked unconcious during a rehearsal shoot, then woke up claiming to be The Doctor, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, Fictional characater's created by Steven Moffat. FICTIONAL.

But Matt, Karen and Arthur were having none of it. They had tried to escape at least a hundred times, then had been tranferred to Bettie's Psychological hospital. Everyone thought they had gone mad.

The press had tried to get in, but thankfully guards guarded the doors of the ward, just incase it got out that the three star's of Doctor Who had gone mental.

''Im The Doctor, look ive even got psycic paper!'' Matt yelled, he had seached his dressing gown pockets for the prop, but only found sandwhich packets from Morrison's and note's he, Karen and Arthur had swapped during a shoot for a joke.

Jason forced Matt back into his seat and Matt folded his arms looking extremely pissed off.

''Im Rory Williams - Pond, and she's my wife Amy Pond, Why wont anyone believe us!'' Arthur yelled, trying once again to get out of his seat.

Jason had to admit that it was slightly weird that the actor's clothes had somehow changed. Matt was wearing a dressing gown before, with slipper's and his hair was all messed up. Now he was wearing The Doctor's costume, Which Jason sweared was in the constume departement being closely guarded by Beth Willis.

Karen had been wearing a short dress thing, leggings and her hair tied into twho bunches, like a school girl. Now she was in Amy Pond's costume, a Red blouse, a white scarf, and her hair was down. And lastly Arthur had been wearing a tshirt and jeans, with his dressing gown over the top.

Matt sighed and folded his arms. Nobody was litsening to him.

''Look, Im the Doctor, i can prove it!'' He yelled.

Jason sighed. ''Okay, Prove it'' He said lazily.

Matt smiled. Then he made a strange face, then looked at his hands. ''See!'' He yelled.

Jason bit back a laugh. He got his phone out of his pocket and dialled the film crew.

''Hello?, Yeah...we're in the psychological ward..dont ask..just..i dont know whats wrong with them..yep they still think they are their character's...ill ring you up if there's any news..Right okay, Karen and Arthur are making a break for it!''

Jason dropped his phone, then ran forwards, he grabbed Karen and Arthur and escorted them back to their waiting seats.

''A doctor's going to see you in a bit..just chill okay!'' Jason shouted at the three struggling actor's.

''But our daughter Melody's missing...we were about to find her..and then this happened!'' Arthur yelled, Karen nodded.

''Have you three gone insane?'' Jason found himself yelling at Matt, Karen and Arthur.

Matt, Karen and Arthur looked at eachother.

''Dont answer that!'' He shouted quickly.

Please review :)

Hope you enjoyed it,

Lauren xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

*In The TARDIS*

Music blared out from Matt's iPod. as the trio, Matt Karen and Arthur attempted to drive the TARDIS.

Karen, grinning like some sort of mental cheshire cat, was laughing and spinning dials and twising leavers, left right and center.

Matt, Being Matt, was wearing The Doctor's fez. grinning manicly and running round the TARDIS console, yelling out order's to his co-star's.

Suddenly, The TARDIS illuminated blue, then it started to screach and moan, The TARDIS had landed.

The three actor's ran to the door, Arthur getting there first, He threw open the doors and stepped out laughing with glee.

''Oh my god, They actually got put into a mental hospital!'' He shouted, she sounded half and annoyed and half amused.

Matt was grinning at the hige sign, reading ''Bettie's Psychological hospital'' Then a huge green arrow pointing inside.

Suddenly there was a huge crash, followed by a ''Im telling you, Im the Doctor, get away from me with that needle!''

Then another yell, ''Mr Smith, Mr Darville and Miss Gillian, Please keep still, it will stop the hallucinations!''

Followed by anoher crash and three more yell's, followed by a sound as if glass had just hit something.

''We better get inside'' Matt murmerd, Karen and Arthur looked annoyed. ''The crew think we're psycho!'' Karen hissed, Matt smiled. ''No, They think THEY are psycho''

Matt linked arm's with Karen and Arthur, They rolled there eyes but laughed.

''Come along Darville and Gillian!'' Matt said jokily. Karen laughed, ''That realy doesent work Matt'' She said.

Arthur nodded. ''Yup, If we're in Amy and Rory's body's now...stick to come along Ponds''

Jason's POV (The Director)

''Did you know its against the law to tie somebody to a chair?''

I sighed, looked up to see Matt giving me evil's. ''Guys, Its for your own good..now just keep calm and the doctor will inject you with some stuff which will make you feel better..it will stop the hallucinations''

''We're not twelve!'' Karen yelled, then she started struggling. Her, Matt and Arthur were tied to chairs, well thats the last thing The doctor could do, They had yelled and screamed, Karen had kicked the Doctor in the face, then Arthur kicked him in the you know what's, So the only thing to do was restrain them. And i was stuck at three in the morning, with three mental actor's who would just not shut up.

''Doctor, Do you have the sonic with you?'' Arthur asked Matt who shook his head. ''No, i left it in the TARDIS..dammit''

I shook my head in disbelief. They STILL thought they were The Doctor, Amy and Rory, They needed help.

The Doctor seemed to be taking FOREVER.

Then The doctor came in at last, the three actor's stopped struggling and turned to see him. He was carrying a needle. Oh god. World war three waas about to break out.

''If you bring that needle near me, I will stab you in the eye with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver!'' Karen screamed, then she started screaming and yelling.

''Dont you dare touch my wife!'' Arthur yelled, then he attempted to get free, but failed.

The doctor walked slowly over to the actor's who looked like animals about to pounce, and gave them a huge friendly smile.

''Dont worry, This is will help you sort your problem out..you know...and then we'll be able to diagnose you proberly...without you trying to bite me'' The doctor finished, wincing.

Then The doctor proceeded to inject Matt in the arm with the syringe. Matt was looked very angry.

''Im telling you, Im The Doctor!'' Matt yelled, Then he somehow managed to break free of the bonds, bonding him to the chair and sent the chair sliding across the floor at full speed, hitting the glass door, making it smash into million's of pieces on impact.

Matt was rummaging in his dressing gown pockets, presumably looking for the sonic screwdriver for the millionth timre tonight, frowning, at the sonic's absence, Matt ran over to Karen and Arthur who were yelling ''Doctor!''

Suddenly The doctor, with a suprisingly strong hold, he grabbed the three actor's in his grasp and proceeded to inject them with it.

''Get off me!'' Karen was yelling, Arthur was shouting and threatening the doctor too, Matt looked too angry to yell.

''Mr Smith, Mr Darville, Miss Gillian, Please keep still, it will stop the hallucinations!'' the doctor pleaded.

Suddnely there was another crash and the already broken door swung open to reveal Alex Kingston, holding a gun and smiling. She was pointing at the doctor.

''Hello sweetie!'' she said grinning. Then she looked serious.

''let my mum, dad and lover go or i will blow your brains out!'' She yelled. Then it hit me. Alex thought she was River. River Song, Melody Pond, Daughter of Amy and Rory Pond. My head hurts.

''Are you kidding me!'' I yelled.

Then there was another crash. ''Sir?'' A guard yelled urgently. I sighed. Now who was it? David Tennant thinking he was the tenth incarnaton of The Doctor? A pig flying over the moon!

I yelled in frustration and faced Matt, Karen, Arthur and Alex who were now staring at me.

''Your not well, Your hallucinating..you need help!'' I shouted at them, Karen rolled her eyes. ''No, Im Amy...we were body swapped with the real Matt, Karen, Arthur and Alex!'' She protested.

''Course you were'' I sighed.

Then, the door flew open. ''Their imposters!'' Came a fammiliar yell.

I turned to see complete replica's of Matt, Karen and Arthur...and Alex standing with them. This is all too much.

''We are Matt Karen and Arthur...They are well...The real character's..The people we play'' i heard Arthur say.

Then, i think i fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''This is very..complicated'' Arthur broke the long silence, the six of them were sat on one of the doctor's glass study table. ''So..Let me get this straight..Your Amy, Rory and The Doctor''

''Yep, and we're Matt, Karen and Arthur'' Karen said smiling. She was wearing Amy's black leggings and funky dress combo. Rory was wearing Arthur's jeans, tshirt outfit, with a blue puffy coat, and The Doctor was wearing Matt's Doctor costume, a blue puffy coat, the same at Matt and Karen's over it. And so on.

''So, Somebody switched us...but why?'' Amy said, she was frowning. Karen was grinning. Amy gave her an odd look and then sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Thats what we need to find out!'' Matt and The Doctor shouted at the same time. Matt smiled and blushed slightly. The Doctor grinned. ''Well, there is a reason the producer's of the show picked you to play me, Mr Smith!'' He said. Matt blushed an either deeper red, and started fiddling with his thumbs.

Arthur scooted up next to Rory on the table and gave Rory a friendly smile. Rory returned it. ''This coat is comfy'' Rory commented. Arthur laughed. ''Yep, The producer's have to keep us warm'' He said, Rory smiled. ''So..Whats it like being in my body?'' Rory blurted, not realy thinking about what he was going to say. Arthur yawned, then smiled. ''Erm, Apart from the uncomfortable jeans..its okay'' He said. Rory laughed. ''I put them jeans on this morning, it feels weird seeing them on you''

Arthur fiddled with the button's on Rory's shirt which he was wearing. ''This day is like...past weird..'' he murmerd.

Rory smiled. ''Welcome to my world'' He said.

Karen sat on her own, messing around with Amy's bracelets which were on her wrist. it felt weird..But, then again..this day had gone beyond weird. Karen looked up to see Matt and The Doctor chatting about there ''plan''. Rory and Arthur were chatting and laughing occasionally, and River and Alex her talking, and comparing outfits. Alex had River's gun, which River had repeatedly asked for it back. Alex had refused, and River was starting to look annoyed.

Karen had no idea what to think. Her, Matt and Arthur had been body swapped, with the real Docor, Karen was wearing Amy's bizzare clothing, and Amy was wearing Karen's blue puffy coat and casual clothing.

''So, You play me then..Wow, Thats weird''

Karen nearly jumped out of her skin. Amy was behind her, smiling in a friendly way. Amy took a seat next to Karen and laughed. ''This is so weird, Your like my personal mirror!'' Amy exclaimed, she was grinning. Karen laughed too. ''Cute outfit'' She said to Amy who smiled. ''Meh, its okay i suppose...Rory loves me in this outfit'' She said, Then she turned and blew a kiss to her husband who had begun to argue with Arthur about Rory's many death's.

''Oh come on , Tell me...your death's can't be a coincidence!'' Arthur said, then he laughed. ''Man, i get fangirls screaming at my door..because your so..bamf!''

Rory looked taken aback. ''Bamf?'' Rory exclaimed, and then started to laugh. ''I suppose i could get used to that name..'' then he paused and looked suspicious. ''What else to the fangirls call me?'' Arthur burst out laughing, then giving Rory a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

''Erm..Chuck Norris...Kenny from Southpark..Oh, and there's hunky sexy centurian..and oh you dont wanna know mate!''

Rory blushed deep crimson. Then found himself laughing over his ridiculous names.

Matt and The Doctor came over, Followed by Karen and Amy, Alex and River. ''You got a plan?'' Amy and Rory asked The Doctor who was murmering to himself.

'What? Oh yeah, erm..well we were thinking about winging you know, seeing how it all goes''

''Are you serious?'' Karen exclaimed, Amy nodded. ''Yeah, God Doctor your so crazy sometimes!''

Karen laughed. ''Thats excactly what i was thinking!'' She exclaimed. Then proceeded to high five with Amy.

Suddenly there was a bright, blinding light which caused the two set's of trio's to stagger back, There arms sheilding their eyes.

''What the hell is that!'' Amy and Karen screamed, they were holding on to eachother.

''Please tell me those are special effects!'' Arthur shouted. He and Rory were holding hands, Despite the situation, Karen and Amy noticed and that set them into fits of screaming/laughter.

''I dont think the BBC'S budget is big enough!'' Rory yelled.

''Stand back sweetie!'' Alex yelled, Then she pulled a huge gun out of her belt, then aimed it at the strange thing which was hovering over them.

''Hey, Thats my line..Doctor, She stole my line!'' River shouted.

The Doctor laughed. ''Honey, Lets save the screaming for later!'' he shouted back.

''Mum, dad..its not what it sounds like-'' River said, she was guiltily looking at Amy and Rory, who had separated from there doubles and found refuge in eachother's arms.

''Melody Pond!-'' Rory and Amy began to shout.

''just get on with it!'' Arthur and Matt shouted, though they were having a giggle over the Pond family's argument.

''Ha, Doctor..if your Amy and Rory's parents..then that mean's Doctor..your a Pon-'' But Karen dident finish her sentance, Alex was too busy laughing at embarassed River's face, she forgot to fire the gun at the..whatever it was..

The strange flashing light, which turned out to be some kind of craft, shot electrical bolts of electricity at the two trio's.

Amy, Rory,River and The Doctor suddenly blinked out of existance, leaving Matt, Karen and Arthur staring in horror.

The craft dissapeard, along with the TARDIS crew, Karen turned to her co-star's, her face was a mask of horror and shock. Matt and Arthur were looking stricken.

''Did that just happen?'' Arthur asked, he looked white.

''Yeah, And we have to save them!'' Matt exclaimed excited.

''How?'' Karen and Arthur shouted in unison.

''We need a plan!'' Matt said, he was rubbing his hands together in excitement.

''To the-'' Karen stopped. ''We need a base'' She said.

''Wait, if we're in The Doctor, Amy and Rory's body's..then wont that means they have the wrong people?'' Arthur questioned.

''Yeah, that's right..so here's the plan..we go to Matt's house-''

''Why Matt's house!'' Arthur shouted.

''Because..your house smell's of-'' Karen began to say.

''Lets just get to my house, devise a plan..and then save the world..to the Matt-mobile!'' Matt shouted, he then started to run out of the hospital, but tripped over Jason, who was still unconcious.

''Bagsy the front seat!'' Arthur shouted, then he ran out following Matt, tripping over Jason, like Matt.

Karen frowned. ''Hey, Guys...i wanna go in the front seat!'' She yelled after them, then she ran out, following her crazy co-star's.

Review :) XXXXX

If your confused...Please tell me :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy's POV

Ow. My head, Oh bloody hell that hurts. My arms killing me..and whats that brushing againt my face? I can feel something in my ears. Then, suddenly something sharp jabs into the back of my head, then i feel something like a knife cutting into my face and ripping ,my clothes...well actually Karen's clothes, because im in her body. But still, That realy hurts!

Where's Rory, and The Doctor and River? Oh god, what the hell even is that! Okay, im going to open my eyes..and how bad it it..im sure ive been through worse.

''Amy!'' I suddenly hear Rory scream. Ive never heard him scream like that, it was full of pain and fear.

My eyes fly open, at that moment i could hear the razor sharp scisser's and machines starting to turn on. The pain got worse. I cant move. Im staring into at a huge circle thingy, with knifes and blades and basicly instrumets which will kill me. I scream and struggle, but the device is cutting my face...Karen's face.

''Rory!" I scream as loudly as possible. There's a moments silence, well except from my screaming and struggling, the saw is nearing my face.

''Oh god, Amy!'' Rory yell's back. It sounds close..as if he's very near but i cant see him, i have to get out of here and find The Doctor, My daughter and my husband.

''Amy, Amy...fight it!'' Rory screams, i dont understand. Fight what? Suddenly there is something metal is pressing against both sides of my head. Its a robot. A robotic head..

It looks familiar...Oh god..Thats a...

''Amy, Rory...Are you okay!'' I hear River scream, she's running. i can hear heavy breathing, Panic.

Suddenly, there's the buzzing of the sonic, and River is shutting of the machine..The machine which was about to turn me into a cyberman. I remember that...two thousend and six, People called it doomsday, the battle of Canary Warf. Cybermen..they converted human being's into cybermen, removing all emotion and removing the brain..The Doctor had told me and Rory that one day, i had nightmares. Rory had cuddled me, untill i drifted of to sleep again.

''Mum, i mean Amy..are you okay!'' River shouted. I dident feel okay. My skin had been slashed, my clotehs torn..and i felt weal and strange.

''Dizzy'' I murmer. River gets me out of the conversion machine and carries me out of the unit i was in.

Rory, Oh god..''Rory..RORY!'' I scream.

River gives me a heartbreaking look, then rushed off. I could hear Rory's scream's. No, he can't be...i wont let him die!

River came back, she was half carrying, half dragging Rory...who was in pretty much the same state as me. His face was slashed and bloody, his clothes were ripped and torn, and his eyes were full of fear. pure fear.

I hugged him, then River hugged him. We had a sort of tearfull moment, then River went still.

''The Doctor, Where's the Doctor!'' She yelled.

And in that exact second, River had ran off at full speed to find he Doctor, me and Rory limping after her, Pathetic..i know..but we were in eachother's arm's and..well...not dead, and thats all we could ask for.

But one thought, one slightly selfish thought was running through my mind, This body. It was Karen's body. Karen Gillian. And she had my body. Rory's real body wasent slashed and broken, Arthur's was. But what about the Doctor?

Karen's POV

Matt set a big bug of coffe infront of me, followed by a jaffa cake. The same for Arthur. He then took his place at his kitchen table and we munched on jaffa cakes, and sipped coffe for about five minuets, untill Matt started laughing. Me and Arthur shared an amused glance, and Arthur asked Matt why he was laughing.

And, Matt had looked us both in the face, for once he actually looked serious. And then he quietly said, ''Do you, Karen and Arthur..know the muffin man?'' Then he burst into histerical giggles, and fell of his chair.

Arthur helped Matt up, who was still giggling and muttering nonsense. 'Is he like on something?'' Arthur asked me, and i shook my head, watching Matt cram jaffa cakes in his mouth, like a little kid.

''Matt, you'll choke!'' Arthur yelled, but then his serious face dissapeard completely, and he too burst into histerical giggles, and joined Matt on the floor.

Something was wrong. Was the coffee drugged? What was wrong with Matt and Arthur? I stand up, leaving the two of them laughing there heads of, for no reason, on the floor. Matt had found a fridge magnet and thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen in about to explode.

''Drugs...The coffee was drugged...i can taste it!'' Matt managed to splutter, then he started laughing and playing with the fridge magnet again.

Oh god. The coffee was drugged. How the hell were we gonna save The Doctor, Amy and Rory and River..if we're loopy!

I had to drink something...maybe i could flush it out. I darted to the sink and grabbed one of Matt's Doctor Who mug's.

I fill the cup with fresh water, then i gulp it down, hopefully i wont be affected, by whatever made Matt and Arthur go..well..mad.

I start to feel weird..i find myself grinning and tipping the cup upside down, so the water splashes out, on to the floor. Im finding this funny..impossibly funny..Why is this so funny!

Matt and Arthur are yelling giberish and laughing out loud, im finding this funny too, Then there's a bang on the door, making me jump..and catch hold of myself.

Shaking my head, i drunkily run to the door, open it, only to be greeted by press. Hundred's of press.

''Karen, Is it true you and your co-star's of gone mad!'' A photographer yelled, over the yell's and shout's.

Im feeling dizzy again, loopy and strange..Suddenly Matt and Karen run to the door, they are swaying and still laughing there heads off, presumably over the NOT funny fridge magnet.

''Hey guys!'' Matt shouted in glee, he and Arthur posed and made stupid faces infront of the camera's.

Oh no, i can feel it again...i feel weird..and i want to laugh, and...laugh..and...

I leave Matt and Arthur to make a complete fool of themselves, i run into Matt's kitchen and find the cup's we drank the drugged coffee from.

There a small white bits at the bottom of the mug, i take them out and inspect them. Im losing my sanity by the second, all i want to do is laugh, and swim with rainbow's and...drink honey mixed with-

''No!'' i scream. Matt and Arthur run back into the kitchen, they are still laughing and yelling gibberish.

Then, i can vaguely recognise them white ball's, Well i can recognise the prop we used to pose at them, in that episode with the cybermen..

Cybermen. They had Amy, The Doctor, Rory and River. I remembered filming that episode..When that cyberman shot something at Amy..it made her go all loopy and dizzy, but there are even stronger drugs, Steven told me the drugs could turn you mental for up to twelve hours...but why?

How were those drugs real? Well, if The Doctor, Amy and Rory and River were real..so must there enemy's..Great.

Then, i lose my sanity, then i find myself laughing childishly with Matt and Arthur, But there's still a tiny piece of me inside..of my drugged up brain..which is thinking that The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River are in trouble..With cybermen. In our bodies.

I swing round laughing, i dizzily run around Matt's living room, but as im running i catch a flash of metal.

Arthur and Matt have stopped too. They are still laughing, but i can tell they have seen whatever i have just seen, and are clearly confused by it...and proberly also confused why they are both coverd in toilet roll and sticker's.

''Cybermen!'' I yell, but im still laughing, even if i dont want to, and it's hurting my chest..i can't stop laughing.

Matt and Arthur look slightly sober now, enough to realise that there is a cyberman in the room, and its a deadly, once fictional enemy in Doctor Who. Those days were gone, This cybermen is very real.

''Get..get out!'' Arthur yelled, but is still spluttering with laughter, so is Matt but he's trying to find a way out, even if the room is spinning and swirly..like a rainbow.

''Get..of this planet!'' I yell, inbetween laughter, then i stupidly step forwards, right infront of the cyberman.

''Karen, get away from it!'' Matt yells, but then bursts into histercal laugher and falls to his knees.

Arthur grabs a curtain rail, and swings it at the cyberman, he's still laughing, but inside i know he's scared, and trying despratly to get over the dizzyness and loopyness.

''Where are The Doctor, Amy and Rory and River!'' Matt and Arthur yell in anger, but then burst yet again into histerical laughter.

''DEAD'' The cyberman says simply.

We're still laughing childishly, and drunkenly staggering round the room, but inside i feel like dieing.

Their dead, The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River are dead.


End file.
